Battle of the bands
by Acrobatic-Sora
Summary: two bands fighting to be the top bands in the world they were best friend when younger and now their torn appart just to see who wins and who collapses and ends up helping the others. future lemons


Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1

"Kunochi Top band in America with Japanese origin kicks it to the top five in the world Battle of the Bands. Kunochi's Lead Singer Sakura Haruno, Lead Guitarist Tenten, Bassets Temari, Drums Ino Yamanaka, and DJ Hinata Hyuuga. Are gonna kick japans top artists of shinobi down to size. Shinobi's band consists of Lead singer Sasuke Uchiha, Lead Guitarist Naruto Uzamaki, Bassets Neji Hyuuga, Drums Kiba Inuzuka, And DJ Shikamaru Nara. We expect great things from our lovely ladies so good luck girls and good night." The t.v. announcer said.

Sakura growled turning the t.v. off "night girls. Remember we have to catch our flight to japan in the morning." Said the 18 year old Haruno Girl as she headed to her room leaving the other girls in the living room.

"Okay night Sak." came the chorus from the rest of the girls as sakura headed to bed. Hinata then whispered her good night to the others and also left for her plush bed that was awaiting her up stairs.

Tenten smiled "can't wait to go back home what about you guys?" she asked looking at both ino and temari as she spoke 'home I sure missed it. It would be nice to have good tasting dangos in konaha mmm those really sound good.' she hadn't realized the others were talking.

Ino smacked tenten into reality "I miss the shopping at home a lot." she thought about how they had all gone to school with the band members known as shinobi and smiled she had a crush on the drummer boy kiba.

Temari sighed "I'm going to bed if I have any hope of waking up in the morning for the flight so I'll see you guys in the morning. G'Night" she said before disappearing up the stairs the others soon following.

Tenten spoke happily "I can't wait to see Neji-kun he'll be so happy to see me after 3 years of us being on tour and not being anywhere near japan and I bet that the rest of their band will freak knowing that we're who their up against in Battle of the Bands." she had a smile on her face as she talked to ino as the were heading up stairs to bed.

The next morning first one up like always was sakura the petite lithe figure moved about from room to room shaking each girl awake with the exception of hinata who had woke up on her own right before sakura even came into the room. "Morning Sak." the shy heiress said as she sat up with her long hair standing on end.

"Umm morning hina. Ummm you really might wanna brush your hair girlfriend." sakura said as hinata looking in a mirror her lavender eyes going wide. "Omg my hair looks like Crap!" spoke the lavender eyed girl as she got out of bed and quickly began to wash and brush her hair before grabbing a change of cloths and changing. Then grabbing her suit case and saying "I'm ready Sak."

Hinata jumped onto Tenten's bed "Hey tennie-chan time to get up and grab your bags because we're leaving in 15 minute and you need to fix you hair or I'm braiding it!" with that heard tenten jumped off the and changed only taking 5 minutes in the shower and coming out looking like the kick ass tenten that they all loved.

"Morning hina-chan." tenten chirped as she grabbed at her bags throwing the into the accumulating pile of bags Hinata's, Sakura's and her own. "Now let's attack our heavy sleeping basset player." they had made it into Temari's room without being attacked by the mess within the room of doom.

"TEMARI!!!" the two screamed jumping up and down on the sandy blond haired females bed "time to get up or we're hiding the hair spray!" temari made no move to get up. "Okay then I'm gonna cut one of your pig tails temari" tenten had stated that one holding a pair of scissors. "okay have it your way temari!" she grabed one of the pig tails and tryed to cut it only to be thrown of the bed by a furious woman on the bed.

"don't even think about cutting my hair tenten or i will make sure you won't be able to play your gutair at the next concert." temari threatend as she got dressed and grabed her bags only to meet a sleepy ino and a happy hyper active sakura. "okay who can be this happy this early in the morning?!" temari was grumpy hinata was quiet tenten slightly agitated by temari's threat and ino was barely standing.

They made it to the airport and quicky got on their flight rideing first class wasn't so bad. But tenten and temari would have rather sat with more people than the people who were also in first class. they both thought most of the first class riders were stuck up "tenten temari you know as well as i do we can't ride with more people because they will nearly literly tear you to shreds because their fans." and with that said there was no more talk about it what-so-ever. Untile they landed in tokyo.

Sakura's cell went off and she answerd "hello oh anko okay we're suppose to meet the guys? ugh fine..." tenten was nearly jumping for joy when she heard they were suppose to meet with the guys. that when a deep voice of a dark haird male with pale skin and sun glasses spoke " are your guys kunochi?" Sakura looked up at him he was just a bit taller than she herself "yes and might i ask who are you?" that was easly answerd when tenten sqealed and tackled Hinata's cousion Neji Hyuuga.

"okay but who are you i know the band..." Thats when he had cut her off "geeze sakura i didn't think you'd forget me." he took off his sun glasses and pulled at the hood he had been whereing showing onyx eyes and chicken shaped jet black hair. "S-sasuke!" she huged him tightly it had been forever since she had seen this man before her they were both 18. "well thank you sakura thats more like you." he stated hugging her to him up untile the paparazi had caught sight of the two bands mingling and began to take pictures of the lead singers together.

**Cliffy~** Sorry ran out of creative juices for now tell what needs to be fixed and what should be added. R&R please first story.

I don't own naruto though i wish i did! all the credit gose to kishimoto.


End file.
